Wishes Blossom Like Roses
by IvyleafHollypool
Summary: While patrolling the island of Berk, Hiccup and Astrid discover Rose, the only remaining survivor of a village. She is brought back to Berk with her only friend, Blossom, an unknown species of dragon. When Berk is threatened, will Rose and Blossom be trusted enough to join the gang? Will they save their new home from destruction? And will they solve the mystery of the new species?
1. Prologue

**This is my first How To Train Your Dragon Story. It's based after the second movie instead of the first, which is what I originally had in mind, but I just watched the second one. Turns out my so-called surprise pairing was actually a thing, but whatever. There will be some HiccupxAstrid, SnotloutxRuffnut, and Tuffnut and someone else... read to find out! I will try to update as often as possible. Thanks! (P.S. How To Train Your Dragon and iit's characters belongs to Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell. Rose, Blossom, and the Blossom's species belong to me.)**

* * *

Rose stood in the distance, peering out from behind a thick tree. The whole village was on fire now. Tears fell over and over again from her face; filling up and coursing down again and again. She didn't feel like stopping. She didn't think she would ever stop. Her heart fell in two as she spotted her parents among the villagers being whipped and shoved onto a ship by the invaders. "No..." she gasped out, quieter than a whisper. They were going to be slaves. Above her home, the dark, stormy clouds rumbled, boomed, and flashed with thunder and lightning, glowing with a tinge of orange from the tall, flickering flames below. Then she spotted more of the invaders heading for her tree. She gasped and ran. She ran farther than she had ever known, farther than she had ever gone. She would have felt free in any otherr situation, but she felt trapped by the memories, trapped by her past, trapped by the sights her eyes had seen. She ran until she knew no more, ran until she collapsed and gave in to blackness.

It had been a month since the terrible fate had come upon Rose's family and home. She had never forgotten it. She had never forgiven them. The invaders. They had destroyed everything she had known as her life. She was starving, exhausted, and thirsty. She lay down on a small, grassy patch of island in the middle of a large pool of water. Tall, vibrant green oak trees surrounded her, and to her right an even taller, rocky cliff towered above her. A waterfall cascaded from somewhere at the top. All was silent except for the shower of water as it splashed into the pool, and the crickets as they made their various night noises. A full moon floated eerily in the clear black sky, and twinkling stars were speckled here and there, put in with the odd colored planet. She sighed. It was peaceful. Too peaceful. Too lonely. Suddenly a shooting star flew silently across the sky. Her eyes widened. Tears pricked at the edges of them. "I wish... for a friend..." she whispered, her hands on her heart. In a flash the star had gone. But the wish had stayed. And it was heard.

* * *

Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Snotlout, Hookfang, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf, Belch, Fishlegs, and Meatlug were all on island patrol one morning.

"Alright," Hiccup said aloud. "Astrid and I will take the North side. Snotlout and Fishlegs, you take the South side. Ruff and Tuff, you take the West side. Dad already has a Viking patrol on the East side. Report back at the arena if you find anything strange."

Snotlout rolled his eyes. "Great. I'm stuck with_him _again. If I was in charge..."

As he began to make one of his usual complaints, Astrid turned to Hiccup and rolled her own eyes. "Here we go again," she muttered under her breath, just loud enough for Hiccup to hear. He laughed good-heartedly. "Come on, let's go, before Fishlegs and Snotlout end up wrestling again." She smirked at his comment and Stormfly leaped into the air. "What are you waiting for?" Her teasing voice rang in Hiccup's ears as he clicked his fake foot into position and Toothless' tail fin stretched out. "I'm not waiting." He retorted playfully as Toothless leaped after Stormfly. His broad black wings opened up and beat in rhythym with the Deadly Nadder's as they flew steadily across the sky. The wind whipped through Astrid's usual blonde braid and it waved like a kite on the breeze. Hiccup felt it race through his own hair, and he enjoyed the great feeling of it creeping through his long, shaggy dark brown hair.

They reached the North side of Berk faster than he had expected. Thick forest, puffy clouds, blue skys, pools, rivers, cliffs, and waterfalls, it was the most scenic part of the island. Many admired its beauty and nature, and it was quiet and peaceful both night and day. Then Hiccup frowned. Wasn't there supposed to be a village by that hill? Just blackened grass remained. "Hey, look!" He called to Astrid, who was studying a large pool by one of the cliffs.

She turned her attention to where he was pointing. Then she gasped. "Was the village there_burnt_?" Hiccup nodded sorrowfully. "I think so. Toothless, land!" The Night Fury dived gracefully down toward the fire marks and landed on his four feet. His pupils widened to oval-like shapes in curiosity. Stormfly landed neatly beside him and the dragons' riders hopped off. Hiccup knelt down and fingered the grass, his eyes narrowing. "It looks like it was in flames about a month ago," he observed. Astrid was looking at it strangely, her hand on her chin. Stormfly was sniffing through the ashes. Then she gave a screech. Astrid's eyes widened as she and Hiccup ran over. "Your dragon looks like she's found some new sprigs of grass."

"If the village has been gone for so long, how come we never noticed it?" Astrid wondered. "We never looked!" Hiccup realized. "We only patrol once a month. Let's look around. Any survivors that are actually smart would stay in the area if it was possible to live there."

Astrid nodded in agreement as they mounted their dragons again and flew back toward the trees. "You know, I think I saw something on the island in the large pool. Do you want to check it out?"

Hiccup glanced at the location she was describing. "It's worth a shot," he decided, and Toothless swooped down again, Stormfly right behind him. They landed smoothly beside the pool. Astrid gasped in surprise. "Is that a dragon?"

The creature had the head of a Monstrous Nightmare, the body and wings of a Night Fury, the tail of a Deadly Nadder, the gentle eyes of a Gronkle, and the teeth of a Hideous Zippleback. It shone white with soft pink tips and its eyes, focused on the two riders, were a clear sky blue.

"I've never seen such a dragon," Hiccup breathed in wonder and awe.

Suddenly, its wing twitched and raised, revealing the body of a red-haired girl about Hiccup and Astrid's age. Her long, curly, fiery-red hair was pulled back in a messy pony-tail, and her pale skin was dotted with freckles. Her eyes were closed, and she wore an outfit similar to Hiccup's. "Oh my Thor! Is she okay?" Astrid waded through the pool without hesitance, and Hiccupm sighing, went in after her. Luckily, at its deepest point, the water only reached his chest. They climbed out onto the island, shivering a cold breeze met their drenched clothes. The dragon's eyes narrowed to slits and started to close its wing again, before it saw the worry and kindness in their eyes. It moved its wing back to its open position. Hiccup nodded gratefully toward the dragon.

He knelt down beside the young girl and Astrid stood behind him, praying to Thor she was alive. Hiccup gulped and reluctantly placed his hand on her chest. Her heart beat with a steady rhythym, and he could feel the rise and fall of her breathing. He sighed in relief. "She's just sleeping." He noticed the burns and scratches and bruises of all kinds on her arms and legs, and even a few on her face. "She must be from that village. She looks pretty okay to me, though."

"She must be friendly with dragons, if this one wants to protect her." Astrid noted. "Should we take her back to Berk?"

Hiccup thought for a moment. "She looks like she's starving," he observed, noticing her ribs sticking out clearly, even through her clothes. "She's not going to survive out here on her own. Yes. We will take her and her dragon back to Berk with us."


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks to all who reviewed! For me it really is the best thing in the world reading how much people like my stories. Anyways, here's part two.**

* * *

Rose blinked open her eyes. She felt strange. Looking for the scratches and bruises and burns she woke up to see every morning, she frowned as she realized she was covered in a strange whitish material that was wrapped around every gash she had remembered having. At least the pain had gone. She sat up and glanced around. Where was she? There was a wooden dome-like structure around here. Looking back on the faint memories she had, she recognized it as a house like the one she had once lived in. She was on a rough, itchy bed with ragged covers. A small square opening in the roof let a patch of dawning sunlight shine in on her. There was a slightly more comfortable looking bed a step away from hers. She frowned. The covers were thrown back and there was still a slight dip from whoever had slept there last night. Why was she here? Where was - Blossom!

Rose gasped and leaped off of her bed, before almost tripping over a large, black burnt stone-like flat object on the ground. She didn't remember anything like_that _in her past home. But she didn't have time to worry about whatever weirdos had taken her in. She had to find her dragon! Blossom was her only friend!

Rose rushed down the stairs. She was in such a hurry she didn't look where she was going - and bumped straight into a boy. He stumbled, but managed to keep his balance. "So you're awake." he muttered. Rose didn't reply, her mouth hanging open as she grasped for words. The boy had long, shaggy brown hair, a pale freckly face, kind eyes, and a small smile. He was wearing an outfit quite similar ro her other one, but someone had shoved her into another outfit. Her clothes were more boyish looking. She guessed they were his. He was about her age, after all. She shook her head to clear her mind. Now she knew what she had to say.

"What have you done with my dragon?!" she demanded.

He brought up his hands. Rose flinched away in sudden fear. The intruders of her village had done this before, trying to calm the people and then turning mean and angry and forcing them on board their ship when they hadn't trusted them.

"Woah, woah, calm down, now," he murmured the exact words. Rose backed away in fear. "No! No!" she screamed repeatedly.

His gaze remained on her, but a new emotion swirled behind those friendly eyes. Was that... pity? Rose didn't know nor care as she ran around him as fast as she could and out the door, which was flung open. Now she bumped into another creature. _Not again! Let me get to my dragon!_she thought angrily, looking down and then realizing that a scowling Night Fury was baring its teeth at her. She screamed in fear. When she was younger, a Night Fury used to attack the village on the other side of Berk. She tried to get away, but the long, night-black creature was blocking every escape route. Then she saw a brown saddle on its back and a complicated wire system leading to a fake red tail fin with a white skull on it. _Is this thing... trained?_ she wondered in disbelief.

The boy followed her out before she could run again. "Hold it, there! You don't want to leave yet. You'll never survive on your own out there in the wilderness!" he laughed. Rose scowled, realizing he had a point. She didn't even have Blossom. But... wasn't that why she wanted to get away? Her head was spinning and she was in no condition to think straight. "Look, you're starving. You don't have to be afraid. Just come back inside for a while and eat something, and I'll get your dragon!"

If it had been anyone else, Rose would have made a run for it, but she saw kindness reflecting in his eyes. She knew she could trust him. She walked inside reluctantly after he did and sat down at a small wooden table while he hopped around the kitchen, fixing up a meal. Rose sighed. She fiddled her thumbs, feeling awkward and stupid.

"My name's Hiccup, by the way," the boy introduced himself as he worked. "You have a name?"

Rose couldn't help but feel offended by his choice of words. "Of course I have a name!" she snapped. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Hiccup bite his lip.

"My apologies - my choice of words was incorrect. What is your name?" he asked awkwardly, looking like he wanted to slap himself. "Rose," replied Rose quietly.

"That's a nice name," Hiccup complimented, trying to make up for his mistake. "My dragon - which, I believe, you've already met - is called Toothless."

Rose glanced fearfully at the Night Fury walking in silently. "Th-the Night Fury?" Hiccup nodded. "That's him."

Rose gulped. "My dragon is called Blossom." she added as he handed her a plate with cooked salmon on it. She hadn't eaten in a long while and dug into it ferociously. He smiled as he ate his own fish a bit more delicately. "Interesting. You... you don't happen to know what species she is, do you?" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at his question. "No... why?"

"We have a big book. It's called the Book of Dragons. In it, we record everything we know about them, but your dragon isn't in the book." Hiccup replied. Rose's eyes widened in interest. "A book of dragons? Cool. I think dragons are really interesting creatures. Their loyalty and friendship is what I value the most." Her voice was quiet, but behind the shy tone there was strong emotion. Hiccup smiled. She took anothe bite out of her fish. Hiccup got up out of his chair. "I'll go fetch Blossom for you now. Stay here."

She didn't even nod. She just sat there and obeyed.

* * *

_What a strange girl,_Hiccup thought to himself as he mounted Toothless._Interesting, though. _"Let's go, buddy," he muttered, clicking in his fake foot. Toothless' tail fin stretched out and they took to the skies. He laughed cheerfully as the wind whipped through his hair. He loved flying. Toothless seemed to know where to go as Hiccup let his dragon lead the way. They flew over the village, across the crop fields, and eventually made a spectacular dive down to the arena. They flew in through the open gates and landed swiftly. Hiccup hopped off, patting Toothless' head. He walked over to the twins and their dragon, who were guarding the gates to Blossom.

Hiccup sighed, rolling his eyes as he saw them in a headbutting match. The two-headed dragon copied them, snapping and biting.

"How's the dragon doing?"

"Awesome as ever!" Tuffnut exclaimed, throwing his sister over his head.

"Dare I ask if it's even alive?"

"Yup!" Ruffnut replied, leaping on top of Tuffnut as he collapsed. "Only it's been roaring for its girl all night."

"Right then," Hiccup decided. "We'll give it what it wants."

* * *

**-May not continue for a while. Sorry if you have to wait for too long.-**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm baaaaaack! After a long while, (I apologize for the wait) I finally convinced myself to continue this. For you guys. :) P.S. I had this whole chapter written out earlier, but then it just deleted itself, so it took me a while to make up for it, but a few bits may be missing. Oh, and I've just seen the second movie so this is based not long after it instead of the first... sorry if you haven't seen it, but I'm sure you all eventually will and then you will be able to read this again, unless you are willing to go through spoilers. Sorry for the short chapter, though. I usually try to go to a thousand words at least, but there's a notice on my profile. Well, there should be.**

* * *

Rose sat quietly in her chair. She had finished three plates of fish, but still her stomach roared with hunger. She hadn't eaten ten in days. She looked around the kitchen. It seemed so familiar, yet so different. On the verge of tears, she wiped her eyes. _I must stay strong. _She forced back the thoughts and memories, trying to focus her mind on something else. "Um... fish fish fish fish fish..." she muttered under her breath, her eyes shut tight. But no matter how hard she tried, her horrible past kept slipping through. Frustrated, she shoved herself away from the table. "Ugh! This is stupid. Oh, the Gods must hate me. They kill my parents, burn my village, lose my dragon... what's left for me here in this cruel, cruel world except death?"

"Now now, dear, you should never say that." She shrieked in surprise as a soft, caring voice sounded from behind her. Whipping around, she saw a pretty young woman standing quietly, her head slightly tilted and her face portraying a small smile. Her silky brown hair was neatly put into a plait, and she was wearing clothes similar to Hiccup's.

"Who are you?" Rose managed to gasp out at last, after studying the woman for a while. Luckily she shared Hiccup's kind eyes, or otherwise Rose would be running away at a hundred miles an hour.

"I'm Hiccup's mother, Valka. He probably forgot to mention that he was the chief of this village. He's still getting used to it," she smiled, winking at her. "This is Berk. Hiccup told me everything about you. So your home was burnt down, was it?"

Rose gulped. "I-I don't like to talk about it."

Valka suddenly frowned. She reached forward, giving her a pat on the back. "I understand. Well, me and Cloudjumper have to go and finish up our fishing with Eret and Skullcrusher."

"Eret? Skullcrusher? Cloudjumper?" Rose echoed, confused. "Cloudjumper is my dragon," Valka explained. "I'll introduce you later. Eret is a friend of Berk's - he somtimescomes around to help out. Skulocrusher used to be Hiccup's father's dragon..." she paused, sighing, and her eyes brought a distant look to them. "Once Stoick died, we gave him to Eret, who was without a dragon."

"Oh," Rose murmured. "I-I'm sorry..."

"Oh, it's not your fault, dear. No need to apologize or worry about it. Now, I'd best be off. See you around, hopefully?" Valka walked towards the door. "Maybe," Rose replied quietly. She watched Valka leave, but as the door swung open, before it slammed shut, she thought she saw a familiar face. "Blossom?"

She swung the door open again. "Blossom!" Overjoyed, she ran up to her dragon, who Hiccup was riding. He hopped off as Toothless landed beside them.

"Oh, thank you Hiccup!" I cried. Warmth spread through my body as I wrapped my arms around Blossom's neck. She gave a playful roar, swinging me onto her back as she always did. With a flap of her wings, she leaoed into the air. We flew higher and higher, soaring on the winds above Berk. The village looked so peaceful, with villagers trading items, talking, farming, fishing, riding, flying, training... it was just like my old home, only with dragons!

Grinning at Blossom, who had swung her head around to look at me, I said, "Let's do it." Blossom went a little higher, before curving into a straight dive. We were getting closer and closer to the roofs of the houses. "Now, Blossom!" I yelled, and inches away from crashing, she pulled upward and we flew gracefully back down to Hiccup.

"That was amazing!" Hiccup breathed. "You're a very talented rider, you know. Perhaps you'd like to join me in today's dragon academy lesson?"

"You have a dragon academy? Awesome!" Rose exclaimed. "Sure I'll come! That is, if you'll let me..."

"Of course!" Hiccup winked at me. "Come on, let's go!" As he saddled up Toothless, Rose smiled.

_Maybe I do have a future to look forward to, after all. Maybe Valka was right. Maybe... just maybe, my future is here._


End file.
